The present invention relates to a window glass of the adhesion type, and more particularly to the structure of a dam.
A conventional fixing structure, which is used for a window glass 1 on the front window or the rear window of an automobile as shown in FIG. 1, is of an adhesion type as shown in FIG. 4. In this fixing structure, the peripheral part of the window glass 1 is bonded by adhesive 6 to a flange-like glass receiving surface 21 of a window opening edge 2 of a vehicle body. In the window glass 1 of the adhesion type, a dam 3 made of rubber or synthetic resin is coupled along the adhesive 6, to prevent the adhesive 6 from projecting inwardly. In the figure, reference numeral 7 designates a lace 7.
A dam with a lip part is genorally used for the dam (for example, Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho. 60-108512). As shown in FIG. 4, a lip 32 is extended from a base 31 bonded by an adhesive tape 5 or the like along the peripheral edge of the window glass 1. The lip 32 is pressed against the glass receiving surface 21.
In the conventional dam 3, when it is bent along a corner of the window glass 1, the bonding surface of the base 31, which is for the glass, is inclined as indicated by a dotted line shown in FIG. 5 so as to open with respect to the linear part particularly at the corner of which curvature radius is small. Adhesion is possibly peeled off. Further, the lip 32 closer to the inner side of the bent portion rises, so that when it is pressed against the glass receiving surface 21, its reaction force is large.
In the case of the dam of the type which has no lip and is square in cross section, it is difficult to bend it along the corner of the window glass. The bottom surface of the dam where it contacts the glass receiving surface is broad and flat. As a result, when it is pressed against the glass receiving surface, the pushing force applied to the glass receiving surface is dispersed. Therefore, the sealability is insufficient to contact the glass receiving surface. Particularly, in a case where the glass receiving surface includes a stepped part, there is a possibility to create a gap therebetween.